Problem: Find $ 8^8 \cdot 4^4 \div 2^{28}$.
Answer: Obviously, multiplying out each of the exponents is not an option.  Instead, notice that the bases of all three exponents are themselves powers of $2$.  Let's convert the bases to $2$: $$ 8^8 \cdot 4^4 \div 2^{28} = (2^3)^8 \cdot (2^2)^4 \div 2^{28}.$$Using the power of a power rule in reverse, $(2^3)^8 = 2^{3 \cdot 8} = 2^{24}$.  Likewise, $(2^2)^4 = 2^{2 \cdot 4} = 2^8$.  Therefore, our simplified expression is $2^{24} \cdot 2^8 \div 2^{28}$.

Now, using the product of powers rule, $2^{24} \cdot 2^8 = 2^{24 + 8} = 2^{32}$.  Our expression is now stands at $2^{32} \div 2^{28}$.  Finally, we'll use quotient of powers to simplify that to $2^{32-28} = 2^4 = \boxed{16}$.